Call of the Wild
by Cheerio82897
Summary: Kyou's not your average ninja.Her father was one of the four legendary Sanin.Her mother was an Anubu.When her father and mother die it changes her whole world.She's a girl with a unique personality.What happens when she catches the eye of Sasuke Uchiha.


**Hey Guys! I'm back and i'll be posting a chapter on this every week ^^! **

**Sasuke: Finally **

**Me: . shut up**

**Sasuke: Why should I?**

**Me: Because... Because I'm awesome!**

**Sasuke:Sure whatever**

**Me: why you! *attacks Sasuke***

**Sasuke: Hey! Get off me you idiot!**

**Kakashi: Cheyanne does not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>*BEEP!*<em>

_*BEEP!*_

_*BEEP!*_

_*SLAM!*_

"Shoot" I muttered as I sat up on my oh so cozy bed. I pulled the covers off of my body and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I reach my hand up to my pale face and push my long bangs out of my face.

"There goes another alarm clock." I mumbled irritably, as I turn my gaze to the now shattered alarm clock. I sighed and I got on my feet and strolled to my closet. I open the white slides and pull out a pair of black shorts and a purple t-shirt. I take my wrinkled black pajamas off and put on my fresh clothes. As I finish I walk out of the room into the small apartment. I walked to my bathroom and shut the door. I look at the sink to see my hair brush it the sink. I extend my arm and grab onto the red brush. I pulled it up to my hair and ran it through the tangled hair, wincing as it past the knots. I pulled my hair band off my wrist and pulled up my hair. I look in the mirror and smile at my appearance. There I stood in my tightly loose black short sleeved t-shirt and black shorts that stop four inches above my knees, with my headband wrapped around my waist looking like a belt, and my hair pulled into a high ponytail, with some bangs hanging in my face. I turned and walked out the door and sprinted in the short hallway past a small table which I managed to grab my ninja bag off of (can't think of the name of it) and headed out the door

* * *

><p>I'm sitting with a hyperactive kid on one side, pretty boy on the other side, and pinkie next to the blonde. Life couldn't get worse. All of Sasuke's fan-girls sent me glares but I simply ignored them. The next thing I know Naruto is in front of Sasuke just glaring while a boy in front of our row pushes his chair backwards, causing Naruto crash into Sasuke head first. Life didn't get worse it got better in a sick and funny way. There they were, lips pressed against the others. I randomly pulled out camera from my bag a snapped a photo right before they pulled apart. I was laughing my butt of the whole time<p>

"NARUTO IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke said as he spat in the other direction

"MY MOUTHS POISINED" Naruto exclaimed as he scrubbed his tongue with his sleeve.

"NARUTO WERE GONNA KILL YOU" Many of Sasuke's fan-girls shrieked.

"Omj that's Hilarious-gross but Hilarious!" I kept laughing but received glares from the fan-girls. I knew they weren't going to do anything because I was the top student in class, along side Sasuke"Ok class settle down now, Let's start assigning you to your teams-" his words slowly started to fade away as my mind wandered to other things.

"-Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hanoru, Sasuke Uchiha and Kyou Ukitake" Iruka continued. As he finished assigning the last team, Naruto slammed his fist onto the table and yelled

"Why does a talented Ninja such as myself have to be paired up with him" As he pointed at Sasuke he hit me square in the face.

'What the fudge Naruto!' I didn't hurt me but it irritated me that he didn't even notice he hit me. Again Iruka's word faded away just the same as before as I focused on my new team-mates. Sakura was silently squealing over being on the same team as Sasuke. Naruto was look slightly discouraged and Sasuke, well I really couldn't tell.

"-Dismissed!" Iruka shouted and everyone left immediately.

"What the heck?" I looked around and saw Iruka-sensei still looking at me. Awkward. I give him a huge smile and yell.

"BYE IRUKA-SENSEI I'LL MISS YOU!" I do a transportation jutsu and disappear.

* * *

><p>I was jumping to roof to roof only to stop at the house next to Sasuke's apartment. It's not like I was trying to watch him or anything, no it was just that I saw Naruto climb into his room window. Naruto was probably up to no good. All I hear is loud thumps and arguing then guess who comes out. Sasuke of course.<p>

'Well Naruto had it coming to him, really what did Naruto expect when he tried to surprise attack the great Sasuke Uchiha? Better go help Naruto, I guess.' I jumped on the roof tops and into the room. When I looked in all I saw was a trashed apartment and Sasuke lying on the floor all tied up

"WOW Uchiha." I kneel next to him and peel the tape off of his mouth. He mumbled something but I was to busy un-doing his ropes.

"There!" I said with glee as I jumped up.

"Hn". Was his reply. He walked pasted me and jumped out the window. I stayed for a minute or so and walked over to he window a jumped out. I paced myself as I silently followed him down the dirt road. He abruptly stopped at a bench. When I got closer I saw Sakura.

"Sasuke where'd you go-that doesn't matter I'm ready!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Hn where's Naruto" he didn't even bother to look at her as he asked her.

"There you go changing the subject again" she paused and got a stern look.

"I'm sick of Naruto! He's always in the way. Do you know he doesn't even have parents that's why he's so annoying and rebellious! Kyou's just like him too! Maybe that's why her mom abandoned her when her dad died. If I did half the stuff they did my parents would kill me, I think their lucky to not have parents because they don't have to listen to them gripe about everything" she said with a lot attitude. I began to run up to them as Sasuke began to say something

"The loneliness you can't even begin to comprehend-" I interrupt him when I come up to Sakura and grab her by the front of her dress. She looked at me with shock and fear.

"Don't you ever-EVER talk about my family again! You un grateful brat! Do you know how I feel to come home everyday to noone! Do you know how it feels for no one to tell you I love you, or no one to tell you what a great job you did or someone to always be there for you! No you don't! Don't you ever say something like that again unless your willing to go up against me!" I storm off with tears forming in my eyes. Before I speed off I here Sasuke say

"Sakura your annoying" he walks behind me. We walked to the academy in silence.

* * *

><p>I know I already have other stories that need to be completed but I'm transferring this story from quizilla so's yaa...<p>

Here's something I have to inform you guys about

1 I do not do Info things and if I do it's rare. I just feel like It gives away to much so just be observant of the character

2 I do not like to do OOC. So don't be expecting that

3 I do, do sequels so that's something to look forward to.

4. I don't upload everyday, but i will once every week. Not on a certain day

5 I'm not creative with names so you get what you get


End file.
